Rediscovery
by PotatoCakes
Summary: The Halliwell sisters find a family member they've been missing for over a decade and are left to pick up the pieces. All 4 sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Paige shrieked as she opened the door to her room.

Downstairs, Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks in the kitchen. "Paige, are you okay?" Piper called. Paige didn't answer. Exchanging looks again, Piper and Phoebe turned and raced up the stairs, expecting to find Paige in the throes of a big bad demon. Instead they found her in her doorway staring straight ahead.

"Paige, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Phoebe peered over Paige's shoulder. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Piper asked. Phoebe grasped her wrist and dragged Piper behind Paige's other shoulder. Piper caught sight of the tiny, dirty, crumpled mass at the center of the room. Her mouth formed a silent 'O.' "What is it?" she repeated.

"Not it, who," Phoebe said. "Look, it's a kid." Piper looked closer. Phoebe was right. It appeared to be a very small young girl.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked.

"Only one way to find out," Phoebe replied, pushing past her younger sister and striding into the bedroom. She knelt down to the child's level to speak to her. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She inquired softly, reaching out a gentle hand to touch the girl's shoulder. The petrified girl scrambled away and pressed herself against the wall, planting her hands on the floor and knees to her chest. Digging her fingernails into the hardwood, she looked up at Phoebe through her mangy dark hair, a look of complete and utter terror plastered across her face, reflecting in her deep brown eyes.

"Phoebe…" Paige breathed from behind her.

"It can't be," Phoebe muttered.

"The baby," Piper finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prue, you need to come home right now," Phoebe said into her cellular phone. "I mean it."

"Pheebs, I really can't. I've got a dozen items to assess and place a value on."

"Please," Phoebe begged the eldest Halliwell.

"Give me the phone, Phoebe," Piper ordered. Reluctantly, Phoebe handed over her cell. Piper immediately cut to the chase. "Prue, it's Piper. I think we've found her."

Prue pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared at the white plastic in shock. A few seconds later she returned it to its cradle, still with a look of shock on her face. She quickly gathered her purse and keys, rushing out of her office without even bothering to say a word to her boss.

She climbed into her SUV and turned on the ignition, speeding out of the parking garage and onto the San Francisco streets. After waiting, hoping, and dreaming of this day for eleven years, getting a ticket was the last thing on her mind. Ten minutes later, she pulled into the manor's driveway. Prue threw the front door open and tossed her keys on the table in the middle of the foyer.

"Hey," Piper greeted from the landing of the stairs.

"Where is she?" Prue asked, wasting no time on formalities.

"Upstairs in Paige's room," Piper replied. "Prue." Piper grabbed Prue's arm as she tried to slide by her. "You can't go in there like this. You'll scare her."

Prue shook Piper's hand off and continued up the stairs. She stopped outside Paige's bedroom door to collect her wits. So long she had wanted this…to hold that little girl in her arms again. Now she might actually have the chance. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the edge of the queen-sized bed in silence.

"Be careful," Phoebe warned, "she seems to be terrified of us."

Prue nodded and slowly approached the little girl. She leaned down so as not to intimidate her and spoke in a soft, calming voice. "Peyton?"

The look of fear in the child's eye changed instantly to one of confusion. The name sounded so familiar. The people around her and their voices sounded familiar, too. She recognized them from some of her visions. There was usually one or more of the four girls and often a baby, as well. That was where she had heard it! Peyton was the baby's name! These women seemed to know her. Suddenly she had a strange thought. What if she was the baby? What if she was Peyton?

Prue felt like she could see the wheels turning in the little girl's mind. Before thw girl could object, Prue closed the remaining distance between them and scooped the child into her arms. She struggled awkwardly for a few seconds but was ultimately too weak to escape Prue's strong grip. Besides, for the first time in her life, the girl could tell this adult meant no harm.

The little girl was dragged into a vision. A younger Prue, complete with the chunky bangs of her youth, was there cradling a tiny pink bundle in her arms. She leaned down and kissed the newborn baby's rosy cheeks. "I've been waiting for you, Baby Peyton. Welcome to the Halliwell family, little sister.

As she came out of the vision, she relaxed in Prue's arms. She WAS Peyton. The other three Halliwell sisters gathered around Prue and Peyton, crying tears of joy and reaching out to stroke Peyton's cheek and hair. They sat for several moments just reveling in the rediscovery of the baby sister they thought they had lost over a decade ago.

"Let's get you cleaned up, huh, Peyton?" Prue said through her tears. Cradling Peyton in her arms, she stood up. "Pheebs, can you start a bath? Not too hot," Prue warned. Phoebe broke her eyes away from Peyton and scurried off towards the bathroom. "Paige, see if you can find a big T-shirt. And Piper, why don't you go start some dinner? This kid looks like she could use some meat on her bones."

"Um, Prue," Piper said.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what she likes."

"Piper, she's been in the underworld for eleven years. I can't imagine they fed her very well. I doubt even she knows what she likes."

Piper nodded. "I'll make a couple of different things." Piper hurried off before Prue could reply.

"Okay, looks like it's just you and me, baby. Bathtime." Prue nudged Paige's bedroom door open with her foot. "Phoebe," she called, "you got that water ready?"

"It's ready," Phoebe assured her from down the hall. Prue followed Phoebe's voice into the upstairs bathroom. She carefully set Peyton on the closed toilet lid. "Can you get undressed, Peyton?" Phoebe asked her youngest sister. Peyton stared at her as if she did not understand.

"I'm going to help you," Prue stated. "Is that okay?" Peyton still did not respond. Her eyes flicked up to meet Prue's and Prue took the brief eye contact as a sign of consent.

As she lifted the roughly made burlap sack-esque dress over Peyton's head, Prue felt her youngest sister tense. "It's okay, baby," Prue said, reassuringly placing her hands on Peyton's shoulders. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Peyton tilted her chin up, as if trying to communicate that she understood. "Let's get you in the water than. You'll be all nice and clean and we'll be able to see your pretty face. Phoebe could you…" Phoebe stepped out of the way before Prue could even finish asking. "Thanks."

Prue set Peyton in the tub of lukewarm water, expecting Peyton to react pleasantly, happy to be free of dirt after so many years. Instead she shrieked loudly, the first sound she had made since she had returned to the Halliwell manor, and struggled to leave the tub. Afraid she would hurt herself flailing against the ceramis, Prue quickly lifted her out.

"Is she afraid of water?" Phoebe asked.

"She must be. I don't know why."

"Well, you were afraid of water, too," Phoebe reminded Prue.

"Yeah, in the lake or pool, but not in a shallow bathtub."

"There must be a reason. Something must have happened."

"We'll have to figure it out later. Try letting out some of the water, Pheebs. Peyton, the water won't hurt you, sweetie. Look, Phoebe got rid of a lot of the water. See, there's only a little bit left now. And I'll be right here, so nothing is going to happen. Okay, baby?"

Peyton reached and touched the water with her index finger, than brought it to her own eye level under careful observation. She turned her head to look at Prue. "I'll hold on to you the whole time," Prue reassured Peyton before lifting the now calm little girl back into the tub. Keep an arm hooked around Peyton's back, Prue gently scrubbed Peyton's skin and hair with her right hand.

Paige peeked in the door. "Piper gave me an old T-shirt of Leo's."

"That should work," Prue said taking the folded garment and placing it on the toilet lid. "Thanks, Paige. Phoebe, towel please?"

Phoebe handed Prue a light pink towel. Prue lifted Peyton out and dried her. Paige and Phoebe gasped. "Oh, my Baby Peyton. What did they do to you?"

Now that the dirt and grime had disappeared, it was clear that Peyton's body was covered in scrapes and bruises. Many were obviously fresh.

Trying not to show any emotion, Prue tugged the T-shirt over her youngest sister's head. She pulled Peyton to her chest and held her there, hugging Peyton's emaciated body to her own. "My poor, poor baby."

"Dinner is ready!" Piper called up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sat on a kitchen chair and pulled Peyton into her lap. "Mmm….it smells delicious, Piper." "I thought you guys would like it. There's chicken noodle soup on the stove and grilled cheese on the table. Oh, and there's some vanilla pudding by the pitcher of water."   
"Great," Phoebe said as she and Paige settled around the table. Piper ladled soup into five bowls and set them on the floral place mats.

Eying Peyton's parched lips, Prue pushed a glass of water towards her. Peyton stretched out her fingers, eager for the cool refreshment. Crash! The glass skidded across the table, leaving flooded sandwiches and watered-down soup in its wake. Phoebe cut it as it flew off the edge. Peyton yelped. Prue pulled Peyton closer. "Shh," she soothed. "Piper made plenty of food, didn't you, Pipe?"

Picking up on Prue's tone, Piper said, "Oh yes. Yes. I made more than enough, Peyt. Let me just get you some more water and then I'll get everyone some more soup and grilled cheese."

Piper grabbed Peyton's now empty cup from Phoebe's hand and filled it to the brim with cold ice water. Prue took it from Piper's grasp and helped Peyton take a drink. The sisters sat in silence as they watched Prue aid Peyton in taking sip after sip until at last the glass was empty. "How about some soup now, baby? Piper makes the best chicken soup." Peyton looked apprehensively at the bowl in front of her. "Just a little," Prue wheedled. She hoped Peyton would eat some soup. One glance at the girl and anyone could tell that she was desperately in need of nourishment.

Prue scooped up a spoonful of soup, a tiny bit of steam wafting towards the ceiling. "Come on, baby, just one bite. Please?" Her eyes focused on Prue's, Peyton's lips opened to accept the liquid. "There's my girl! How about a little more?" Peyton allowed Prue to spoon feed a few more bites into her mouth before pursing her lips and burying her head in Prue's chest.

"I guess she's done," Paige said. "Shouldn't you call Leo? She looks pretty beat up."

"I will, but I want to wait until she's asleep. Could you pass me a sandwich, Piper? I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

With Peyton safely tucked into Prue's bed, and finally in a deep sleep, Piper took the opportunity to call her husband. "Leo!" she half shouted half whispered. Leo appeared in a whirl of bright lights, and Piper immediately pounced on him, breathlessly exclaiming the news. "You'll never believe it. Peyton is back!"

Leo nodded with a gentle smile. "I know. It's big news up there." He nodded towards the ceiling. "The return of a long lost charmed one."

"Yes, but where did she return from?" Prue asked, as she softly closed the door to her room and crossed her arms against her chest, leaning against the wall.

Leo broke away from his embrace with his wife and looked his eldest sister-in-law in the eye. "They haven't really released much information yet. Or whatever it is they know. I'm not sure they know anything at all."

"How can they not know anything? Can't they see everything?" Piper asked softly.

Leo shook his head. "No. They can see everything on earth and the realm of all good, which I guess you could call heaven. But they can't see anything in the underworld unless they go down there themselves. Just like I can't sense you in the underworld if I'm still here."

"Well, why didn't they go down there and look for her?" Prue asked.

"Are you kidding? It's way too dangerous for an Elder to be in the underworld. The Source would sense the increase in the good aura. An Elder would be a sitting duck. Besides, I tried sensing her down there for years. There's not much else they could have done."

"Well, they're more powerful, aren't they?"

"Prue," Piper warned.

"No, Piper. I want answers."

"Believe me, Prue, so do I," Leo said. "Do you think I enjoyed watching you guys suffer all these years? I would have saved her in a heartbeat if I had been able to find her."

"But you couldn't. And she spent almost eleven years in HELL, suffering through God knows what! I want answers. I want to know who is responsible for this and make sure they die a very painful death. I want them to suffer the way she has. I want them to suffer the way we did."

Piper strode across the room and quickly enveloped her sister in a hug. "It's going to be okay, Prue. You have to believe that."

Suddenly Prue's sobs filled the air as she finally broke down. "No, it's not. Eleven years, Piper. She spent eleven years being hated and kicked around when she should have been here with us. She should have gotten to know Grams and Mom. She doesn't know what love is."

"I know, I know," Piper soothed. "And we'll make up for it. We can't change her past, Prue. We risk changing too much."

"How can you say that? We risk not changing too much! Can you even imagine?" Prue's eyes once again filled with tears and leaned into her sister's shoulder.

Leo cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with watching the stoic Prue have a breakdown. "I'm going to go up there and see what I can find out."

"I think that's a good idea," Piper agreed.

"No!" Prue shouted. "No," she repeated more softly this time. "Heal her first, then go."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Prue?" Leo questioned. "Exposing her to more magic so soon? She may not understand that there is good magic as well as evil magic."

"If you saw her you would agree with me. Please Leo," Prue pleaded. "Don't let her hurt anymore."

Leo nodded. "You better come with me, just in case she wakes up. Waking up to a strange man would terrify her."

Prue broke away from Piper and followed Leo back into her room. Leo gasped as he caught sight of the youngest Halliwell. "And all you can see is her face and arms," Prue said sadly. "Heal her."

Leo quickly knelt down and held hands over Peyton, a warm white glow hovered above her body and the visible bruises slowly faded. When he was certain Peyton had been satisfactorily healed, he stood up. "I'm going to go now. Find out whatever I can."

"Thank you, Leo," Prue said gratefully. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't mean to. I'm just—I don't know, I just don't know what to do."

"No apologies necessary. I understand. We'll do everything we can, Prue. You know my family is the most important thing to me. That will never change." Leo orbed out of the room and presumably "up there."

Prue reentered the hall and found that Piper was still standing there waiting. "What about some tea?" Piper asked.

"I think that's a great idea." They linked arms and walked downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue and Piper were sitting in the living room slowly and quietly sipping their mugs of chamomile tea until shrill screams disturbed their serenity. Exchanging a quick glance, they both dashed up the stairs, still tightly gripping their mugs as hot tea sloshed over the sides. They burst into Prue's room, quickly followed by Paige and then Phoebe.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, still breathing heavily rushing so quickly.

"I don't know," Piper replied, as the three middle sisters watched Prue try to soothe Peyton. Piper set the two tea mugs on the floor (Prue had handed hers to Piper when they arrived in the room.)

"Peyton, shh. Come on, little girl, it was just a nightmare. It's not real."

Phoebe gave a sharp intake of breath. "What if it is?"

"Huh?" Paige asked as she characteristically cocked her head to the side.

"What if…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Ok, Miss Psychology Major," Piper said, clearly becoming frustrated. "Please enlighten us."

"PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She's reliving it all right now."

"What?" Prue said, continuing to rock her baby sister. "What do we do to fix it?"

"I-I don't know," Phoebe admitted.

"Didn't they teach you something in one of your many psych classes?" Piper asked.

"No," Phoebe snapped. "Demonic kidnappings are hardly something most people experience in their day-to-day lives."

"Well, why wouldn't whatever works in regular kidnappings work in this situation?"

"Really, Piper? Really?"

"Guys," Prue warned as Peyton became increasingly agitated. Piper and Phoebe continued bickering as Paige looked on, considering whether or not to intervene. "Guys!" Prue said. Peyton jumped at the loud at the loud noise and began screaming and crying again. "Oh no, Peyton! You're okay, you're safe." Phoebe and Piper grew silent, guilt filling the pits of their stomachs. They should be comforting Peyton, too, not making everything worse.

"It's okay, baby. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Prue swore, fully intending to fulfill that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is just so surreal," Paige said, looking as if she were in a daze. "After all this time, I assumed she was dead."

"Me, too," Phoebe admitted. "I never expected….just wow."

"I wonder how she got back," Prue thought out loud.

Phoebe shrugged. "Who cares? All that matters is that we have her back, right?"

Piper glanced over to where the youngest Halliwell was curled up, having finally fallen asleep after a half hour of Prue's comforting. Then she spoke softly. "But what does this mean? Does this mean the demon that kidnapped her is dead?"

"How else would she have escaped?" Paige asked.

Prue shook her head. "Maybe she didn't escape. Maybe he sent her back here on purpose. A trap."

"A trap for us?"

Phoebe caught on. "Of course. He knows that we'll seek revenge and come after him. He doesn't just want her anymore. He wants us all."

"Are we that predictable?" Paige half joked.

"Well, we're not just witches," Phoebe answered. "We're also human. And humans have habits. They follow patterns."

"Rhetorical question," Paige muttered.

"Well, we can't disappoint him," Prue beamed.

"Oh, I think we pretty damn well can," Piper argued. "First of all, we don't know who—or what—we are up against."

"Phoebe can get a premonition."

"Don't drag me into this."

"Pheebs…"

"Don't 'Pheebs' me, Prue. Piper's right. We have no idea who this monster is or what he is capable of."

Prue looked over to Paige for support. "Uh uh, missy. Consider me a middle sister in this discussion. I'm not saying a word."

Prue gave a melodramatic sigh. "Well, I guess I'm on my own than." She stood up and walked out of the room. The three remaining sisters exchanged concerned glances and dashed after the eldest.

"Prue!" Piper called.

"Attic!"

"Okay, seriously, Prue," Phoebe said as they entered the attic. "Put your hands in the air and step away from the book."

Prue ignored her and continued to flip through the Book of Shadows' pages. "Prue," Paige prodded. "Do you really think that book is suddenly going to have the answers we've been looking for these past eleven years?"

"It could. We may have missed something."

Piper finally grabbed Prue's arms and physically dragged her away, pushing her down on to Aunt Pearl's old couch. "This is an intervention."

"Very cute, Piper. Now let me go." Prue struggled to get away.

"No way. I'll sit on you if I have to."

Prue scoffed. "You will not."

"Don't try me." Prue ignored her and continued trying to slip her wrists out of Piper's grasp. "I warned you!"

"Ow, Piper! Get off!"

"I told you I wasn't kidding!"

Phoebe and Paige giggled at their two older sisters. "This us not funny, guys!" Prue shouted.

"It is," Phoebe said.

"A little bit," Paige agreed.

Prue sighed and gave up. "Okay, Piper. I'm done. You can get off of me now."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. "Because I'm—"

"Off, Piper!"

Piper sprung up and joined Phoebe and Paige, who were standing opposite the couch. As soon as Piper reached her side, Paige strode across the room and patted Prue on the head. "Good Prue!"

Prue stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and crossed her arms. "I still think—"

"We know what you think, Prue." Phoebe crossed her arms. "We all just disagree. Three to one."

"Who said we were voting?"

"Prue."

"Fine."

"Wait until Leo get back and see if he has any information," Piper suggested. "Can you at least do that?"

"Yeah. I just want to protect her, you know?"

"I understand," Phoebe said, sitting down next to Prue and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "But you can't protect her if you get yourself killed."

"She's right," Piper said. "You're the only one she trusts right now. She can't afford to lose you."

"And we can's afford to lose you, either," Paige added.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo orbed back down into the Halliwell Manor and was surprised by the silence that enveloped him. He gave his watch a quick glance. Unless the battery had mysteriously died in the last twenty minutes, it was eleven thirty on the dot. It was rare for all of the sisters to be in bed by this time. Fearing the worst, he plodded down the stairs into the living room. Everything seemed to be in order. No scorch marks or broken furniture to be spotted. He was relieved to see that there had been no demon attacks during his absence. Unless….

Leo orbed straight to the attic. More silence. Puzzled, he went back downstairs the "normal" way. "Piper?" He called softly. "Prue? Phoebe?" He heard a loud crash and a string of curse words coming from the kitchen. He found Piper and his sister-in-laws in the room that performed as a social gathering place, dining room, and potions room as well as a kitchen.

Prue and Phoebe were sitting at the table and leaning against the counter respectively. Piper was crouched on the floor picking up pieces of broken ceramic and mopping up hot tea with a rag.

"What happened?" Leo questioned. The girls looked startled by his sudden appearance but recovered quickly.

"Piper got pissed," Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

"I did not get pissed, Phoebe. I am frustrated."

"She blew it up," Prue concluded.

Leo nodded. "Well, your powers are connected to your emotions." Leo knelt down next to Piper. "Here sweetie, let me. Get yourself some more tea."

Piper sighed and opened the cabinet, pulling out another navy mug and filling it with hot water from the tea kettle. "Are we out of chamomile tea again?" Piper asked as she searched the cabinets.

"Um, check behind the pigs feet," Prue suggested.

"Pigs feet?" Phoebe questioned.

Prue shrugged. "There was no more room on the shelf."

Piper dug the box out of the cabinet and prepared some tea for herself. "Did you find anything out?" Piper asked as she sat down next to Prue with her steaming hot cup of tea. She blew on it to cool it down.

Leo straightened up and tossed the rag in the sink. "Yeah, I did," Leo replied, scooping up the pieces of the broken mug and depositing them in the trashcan. "Phoebe, I think you're going to want to sit down for this."

"Why?" Phoebe asked even though she had already joined her older sisters at the table.

"This gets long and complicated. Where is Paige?" Leo looked around confused. He had just noticed her absence.

"She's upstairs with Peyton," Piper replied. Should I go get her?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

The four older Halliwell sisters were gathered around the table in their usual seats: Prue at the head of the table, Phoebe and Paige on here right, and Piper on her left. Instead of sitting down in his place, Leo stood over his family.

"Well?" Paige asked.

"Remember how Grams told you your mother died?" Leo questioned.

"Water demon," Phoebe shivered.

Leo nodded. "Your Grams lied."

"What do you mean? Why would Grams lie about that?" Piper looked concerned.

Leo sighed. "Your mother didn't die fighting the water demon. She died trying to get your sister back."

"How is that possible? I…I saw her…" Prue mumbled. Phoebe placed her hand on Prue's arm in a comforting manner.

"It was posed to be that way. The Elders knew, and so did Grams. They did what they had to do for the greater good…to keep magic hidden."

All was quiet for a few minutes as it all sunk in. Prue and Piper were furious. "Damn Elders!" Piper cried out, slamming her fist against the table. "Them and they're 'Greater Good!'"

Phoebe and Paige just looked concerned. Paige was always one to voice her thoughts. "So how does knowing that help us now?"

"Well, between your mother's death and Peyton's appearance, we now have a general idea of the demon….and why."

"Why?" Prue whispered.

"Peyton is supposed to be used as part of a ritual."

"Then why is she still alive?" Paige asked, trying to sound as uncallous as possible.

"Because she needs to be thirteen for the ritual to work. Thirteen is the beginning of the prime of a witch's power. The magic is completely developed. And for a child who has grown up with magic, this is the last age where they can truly become evil. Sort of like the 48 hour window for new witches."

"Thirteen? Like a demonic bar mitzvah?"

"Something like that," Leo replied with a shrug.

"What was this ritual for?" Prue asked pointedly.

"To bring about the end of all good magic. After the performance of the ritual, no new good witches or good magical creatures would be born into the world. Good magic would become extinct."

Piper looked stunned. "And our little sister has the power to bring about the end of good magic?"

Leo nodded. "Essentially. Alone she wouldn't be able to—or have any desire to—hurt good magic. But if her blood is spilled…"

"Then we become like Dodo Birds," Paige finished.

"Okay, but why kidnap her as a baby?" Phoebe asked. "That gave us plenty of time to rescue her and stop them."

"But you couldn't," Leo reminded them. "You had no idea how to. Eleven years ago, you had very little training and experience. And kidnapping her as a baby meant she had no idea how to control the powers she had—and she hadn't received most of them."

"Most?" Piper inquired.

"Peyton is unbelievably powerful. The five of you exist as a result of many different prophecies. She has one all of her own that destines her to do great things and have control of many different powers. She is the most powerful witch to date."

"Shit," Paige muttered.

Ignoring her, Prue continued to quiz Leo. "So thirteen…that means they have another two years to kidnap her again?"

"Three," Leo corrected her.

"But she's eleven," Phoebe inserted.

"And they have her entire thirteenth year to perform the ritual."

"Shit, Paige muttered again.

"Shit is right," Piper agreed wholeheartedly.


	9. Zero to?

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Protect her, what else?" Prue replied confidently.

"Prue…think about Mom and how powerful she was. This demon KILLED her," Phoebe argued.

"So what are you saying? That we should just let the demon come take her so that we don't risk our lives? What about the future of good magic?"

Paige quickly jumped in. "I don't think that's what Phoebe is saying at all, Prue. I think she is saying that we need to think this out before we act. She's right Prue. This demon did kill Mom."

Prue stood up, completely furious. "There was only one of her and there's four of us! We can do this. We can stop him!"

"What if there's more than one?" Piper inserted.

"And again, I remind you that there are four of us!"

"Prue, your sisters are right," Leo said. "You can't just jump headfirst into this without thinking. This demon is clearly dangerous and I know that as much as your mother loves you, she is not ready for you to join her yet. And certainly not after dying the same death."

"My mother would have wanted me to protect my sister!"

"But not at the expense of your life!" Leo was now growing angry too. "You're not thinking this out, Prue. Peyton needs you here, not out getting yourself killed by some demon you know nothing about. If you're here, you can protect her if the demon comes. You can protect her with out actively chasing him down. That's what you need to do right now."

"Home team has the advantage," Phoebe agreed.

Prue returned to her seat looking defeated. "Fine," she conceded. "You guys are right. We need to make her feel at home here before we can do anything. Get her back to being a kid."

"Kids need to feel safe," Piper concluded for her.

"I can put some crystals around the house," Paige offered.

"Good," Prue said, falling back into her usual leadership role.

"I can write up some generic spells. Just in case," Phoebe added.

"Piper?"

"I can do my thing, whip up some potions."

"Perfect."

"See, now this is what I am talking about!" Leo said. "Start slow. Prue—"

Prue waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, you were right."

Paige let out a fake gasp. "Did the almighty Prue just admit to being wrong?"

Prue gave her a playful smack. "Save the obnoxiousness for later my dear little sister."

"What's tomorrow?" Phoebe looked puzzled.

"Shopping trip!" Prue beamed.

"Shopping trip?" Piper questioned. "Five minutes ago you wanted to break down the door or barrier or whatever to the Underworld and now you want to go on a shopping trip??"

"Meet Prudence Halliwell," Paige muttered. "Zero to…whatever the opposite of zero is…in sixty seconds."

"There's no opposite of zero," Phoebe pointed out.

Paige shrugged. "Not the point."

"Anyway, kids," Prue interrupted. "Tomorrow we are going on a shopping trip to buy some stuff for little Peyton. That kid can't keep wearing Leo's T-shirts forever."

"Agreed!" Leo said.

Prue laughed. "Okay, sisters. Goodnight. Everyone sleep well. We're leaving at the crack of ten!"


	10. Shopping Trip

"Prue, are you sure this is a good idea?" Phoebe asked, as she looked skeptically between her youngest sister's terrified face and the vehicle that was scaring her. "I have a feeling she's never seen a car before. For all she knows, it's some weird looking demon. Maybe one of us should stay home with her."

"No, no," Prue said, her hand on Peyton's shoulders. "She has to go out in the real world eventually."

"Yeah, but are you sure she's ready?" Piper questioned. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? Next week?"

"Now," Prue insisted. "I just have this feeling that today is the day."

"Funny how you're not the one in this family who gets premonitions," Phoebe commented only half-jokingly.

Prue scowled at her. "In the car. Now. Phoebe, Piper, Paige."

"Yeah, like you're the boss of me," muttered Piper, getting in the car anyway. Prue gave Paige and Phoebe her famous staredown.

"Fine." Paige climbed into the backseat and Phoebe climbed into the passenger seat next to Piper.

"Amazing how that never gets old," Prue smirked.

"You just wait," Phoebe threatened, waggling her finger at her oldest sister. "One day we are going to stage a coup d'etat and overthrow you from your thrown, Queen Prue."

"That'll be the day," Prue laughed. "I was born queen!"

"And don't we know it," Paige agreed. "Are you guys getting in the car or not?"

"Yes. But I am giving her a few minutes to get used to the idea. The psychologists say—"

"Again with the wanting to be like me," Phoebe said. "Cut the psychobabble and get in the car."

Prue scoffed and lifted Peyton into the back seat carefully, then helped Paige slide her over to the middle seat. The little girl was surprisingly calm, although clearly confused.

"This is a car," Paige explained to her younger sister. Peyton looked up at her blankly.

"I think you're going to have to give her a little more to go on that," Phoebe told Paige, turning around in her seat. "'Car' is just a funny sounding one-syllable word."

Paige sighed and looked down at Peyton. "It's a non-magical way to travel. You just sit inside and it takes you wherever you want to go." Peyton seemed to either understand or not really care, and Paige looked at Phoebe for approval.

"Better," Phoebe nodded.

"Alright, are we ready?" Piper turned the keys and started the ignition. "Where are we headed?"

"Target," Prue replied. "They should have everything we need. Paige, can you hand me her seatbelt?"

Within seconds, everyone was securely buckled and Piper was pulling out of the driveway on to the San Francisco streets. "Don't drive too fast," Prue warned.

"I've been driving for over ten years, Prue," Piper replied. "I think I can handle this."

"I just don't want you to scare her."

Piper glanced in the rearview mirror. "I think she's fine." And Piper was right. Peyton seemed uncharacteristically curious at the buildings that were passing through the windows. She was leaning forward in the seat, tugging and straining against the seatbelt to peer past Paige. Prue had her arm gently placed across Peyton's abdomen just in case they happened to be in some sort of accident and the seatbelt suddenly decided to stop working.

"Prue, chill out." Paige reached over and pushed Prue's hand back into her own lap. "I think the seatbelt's got her covered. Look, Peyton's fine."

"You know," Piper began. "She still hasn't talked yet. Maybe we should take her to a doctor."

"And tell him what?" Prue asked. "Our sister was kidnapped by a demon eleven years ago and magically reappeared in Paige's room?"

"Or a human kidnapper. But whatever floats your boat."

Phoebe felt like now was a good time to jump in with her psychology expertise. "Look, there's no doubt she has some form of PTSD. She'll talk when she's ready."

"Well, I guess if Miss Psych major says everything is fine…" Piper said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey!" Paige shouted, startling Peyton and causing her to jump slightly. "You're about to pass it!"

Piper quickly swerved into the parking lot. Prue gritted her teeth. "Was that really necessary? You could have made a U turn up ahead."

Piper shrugged her shoulders slightly as she cautiously pulled the SUV into a parking spot. "Sorry. Too used to driving on the job, I guess. Demons don't wait if you miss your turn."

Prue groaned. "Just don't do it again, Pipe. Goodness knows the Halliwells don't have luck with car accidents." Her eyes flicked over to Phoebe.

"Oh, Prue. That was a long time ago, chill out," Paige said, reaching over and patting Prue's shoulder gently.

Prue glared at her sister. "We just can't forget that we can die, too."

"Come off it, Prue," Phoebe groaned. "Do we really have to have these serious discussions every five minutes?"

Prue rolled her eyes "Just get out of the car! Phoebs, do you have the list?"

"Check. I made two….divide and conquer." Phoebe passed one Post-It sticky note to Paige and Prue in the backseat and kept one for herself and Piper. "Ready…and break."


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe and Piper had immediately set off for the toiletries section of Target. Prue, who seemed to be paranoid about everything when it came to Peyton, insisted they buy toiletries specifically targeted towards kids. Phoebe, who had had way too many experiences with shampoo or soap in her eyes as a kid, hadn't argued.

"Um…" Piper said, looking up and down the aisle. "How are we supposed to know what to get?" She picked up two brightly colored shampoo bottles and showed them to Phoebe. "Strawberry Smoothie or Mango Tango?"

Phoebe adjusted the reading glasses on the bridge of her nose and took the bottles from her sister. She turned the bottles over and read the ingredients on the back. Shrugging, she flipped open the tops and took a sniff. "What do you think?"

"Definitely Strawberry Smoothie. The Mango Tango smells like orange juice on crack."

"Strawberry Smoothie it is then." Phoebe tossed the bottle in their cart. "And now the toothpaste…bubble gum or sparkle mint?"

Prue and Paige browsed the girls' clothing aisle. Prue pulled a lavender dress off of the rack and held it up to Peyton's chest. "What do you think?" she asked her sisters.

Paige was the only one who replied of course. "Oh, that's just precious." Paige took the hanger from Prue. "We have to get this!" She tossed it in the bright red basket. "We should probably also get the kid some plain old jeans and tees, too."

"Definitely. Look—" Prue felt a slight tug on the edge of her shirt. She looked down and met Peyton's deep brown eyes. "What is it, sweetie?" Peyton pointed into the distance towards the electronics aisle. Prue squinted and felt the panic rise up in her chest. "Paige," she said suddenly. "We need to find Piper and Phoebe and get out of here."

"What? Why?" Paige turned around and looked in the same direction Prue was looking. It only took her a second to recognize that a pair of relatively well-disguised demons. "Oh crap. Can they sense us? Can they sense _her_?"

"I don't know," Prue said, quickly grabbing Peyton's hand. "But I intend look in the Book of Shadows and find out." She glanced back to the demons. "I'm going to take her out to the car."

Paige stopped her. "Shouldn't I take her? Since I can orb and all?"

Prue shook her head. "You may need to get Phoebe and Piper out of here fast. I can protect her. Go quick, I'll be outside."

Paige hurried towards the toiletries as inconspicuously as possible, peeking around the aisles and search for the familiar faces of her sisters. She found them in the oral hygiene aisle and called out their names softly.

Both Piper and Phoebe spun around. "Paige!" Phoebe called out. "What are you—"

"Shh!" Paige hissed, rushing over to them. "We have to get out of here now."

"What about all this stuff?"

"Now!" Paige repeated. "Don't worry about the stuff." Paige grabbed the toothpaste from Piper's hand and tossed it into the basket.

"Paige, what is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Seriously? Demons. Duh. Leave now, explain later."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and then started after their younger sister. They followed Paige out to the car and they could tell Prue was already inside. "Did we forget to lock the doors?" Piper asked, although at this point it was probably irrelevant.

"Powers," Phoebe responded quickly before climbing into the front passenger seat. Piper just shrugged and started up the car.

"Home," Prue said quickly.

"Where else would we go when a demon wants to attack?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Somewhere they can't find us?"

Prue scowled. "Just hit the gas. I need to check the book."


	12. Grilling and Frying

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted as she rushed up the stairs behind her sister. "I don't understand how this is going to help. We've already looked through the Book several times!" Phoebe quickly glanced over her left shoulder to make sure the other three Halliwell sisters were on the stairs behind her. Paige was directly behind her, with Piper following close behind. Piper was holding Peyton's hand tightly and moving as quickly as she could without dragging the girl up the stairs behind her.

Prue did not respond to Phoebe's question, and so Phoebe of course repeated the question with a little more attitude upon reaching the attic. "Because now we know what the demon looks like," Prue finally responded without even looking up from the Book of Shadows. "And even if it's a lower level demon we might be able to figure what upper level demon sent it."

Phoebe stood behind Prue and peered over her shoulder as the eldest Halliwell flipped through the ancient book. "Here!" Prue shouted as the other girls made their way into the attic.

Paige peered between her sisters' shoulders at the illustrated pages. "I feel like it was a bit hornier," she corrected, pointing at the image of the demon and its horns, or rather the lack thereof.

"Hornier?" Phoebe smirked.

Paige smacked her on the shoulder. "Oh, you know what I meant. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, then she wouldn't be Phoebe, would she?" Piper asked.

"Good point, Piper," Prue said. "Now back to the matter at hand. We need to read up on this demon and do some research. Find out who he is, what he does, and who might have sent him, and why."

"Okay, general," Phoebe joked. "He is Maxen, his goal is to kidnap powerful witches and steal their powers, he was probably sent by an upper level demon, and he is here because he wants to kidnap our baby sister. No research necessary."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Okay, smart ass-"

Piper cleared her throat and gestured toward the child in their presence. "Language."

"Fine, we'll call Phoebe a smart aleck. Smart aleck, how is your lack of research going to help vanquish him?"

"Why should we vanquish him, when we can use him to—" Paige began before Phoebe interrupted her.

"Get more information," Phoebe completed.

"Okay, no finishing my sentences. That's just creepy. And annoying"

Phoebe shrugged. "My bad."

"No, no," Prue walked away from the book, clearly in deep thought. "This is a good idea. All we have to do is get him here. Set a crystal trap so he can't escape or get to Peyton, and then we grill him!"

"As long as we can fry him when we're done!" Piper added with a little too much enthusiasm. The other three grown Halliwell women turned and looked at her, Prue with concern, Phoebe with shock, and Paige with confusion. "What, I can't feel protective? It makes me angry when someone, or something, thinks it's okay to hurt a little girl."

"Protective is good," Prue agreed slowly.

Phoebe snorted. "You would know."

Prue shot a glare in Phoebe' direction. "Piper, you can try and come up with a vanquishing spell, so you can 'fry' him when we're done picking his brain, hopefully not literally." She shuddered.

"I feel like that's more Phoebe's expertise," Piper responded.

"Fine, work together then. Paige, let's find all the stuff we need to call him here. Where did you leave the crystals?"

"Over there," Paige pointed to Aunt Pearl's couch, and went to gather them from under it.

"Great. Okay….."

"Alright ladies. Let's make sure we have everything. Calling spell?"

"Check." Phoebe held up an index card.

"Crystals?" Prue asked.

"Check, check, check, check, and check," Paige replied, pointing out each of the five crystals as she accounted for its presence.

"Good. And vanquishing spell?"

"Check," Piper held up a small slip of paper.

"We're good to go," Prue confirmed. "Everyone ready?"

"Should we get Peyton out of here?" Paige asked, looking at the little girl with concern. "How do we know he won't try to get her?"

"We don't," Prue replied. "He probably will."

"Reassuring."

"She's safer with us, though," Phoebe said.

"We can protect her," Piper agreed.

"Now that we have that settled, Phoebe, will you call him here?"


	13. Plan B

The demon, Maxen, appeared in the attic in a whirlwind of dark grey particles. Peyton grabbed the back of Prue's shirt and clung to her in fear. Immediately Prue wrapped one arm around Peyton's shoulders and drew her in closer. She may not have been able to protect her baby sister before, but she sure as hell intended to protect her now.

"Well, well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting a personal invitation into your home," Maxen said, spinning around and taking in his surroundings. "But yes, this is lovely. Makes it so much easier for me to do what I need to do."

"You're not getting her back." Phoebe spoke in what could only be described as a snarl.

"Who said I want her back?"

"We know your plan," Paige inserted. "And it's not happening."

"Aren't you wise little witches? And how do you plan on stopping me?"

"Like I said," Phoebe repeated. "You aren't going to get her."

Prue pulled Peyton in as close as possible and nodded to Piper. Piper threw up her hands to freeze the demon. But Maxen didn't freeze. "Oh, crap," Piper muttered. "Prue, he didn't freeze!"

"Yeah, I got that, Piper!" Prue's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, now is so not the time, Prue. Plan B?" Piper asked her sisters.

"So there's a Plan B?" Maxen asked confidently. "I do hope you took the time to create a Plan C and Plan D as well."

"We're counting on Plan B," Prue hissed.

"Which is to trap you and vanquish you, bastard!" Paige said as she lunged forward with the final piece of the crystal trap. But Maxen beat her to it and suddenly Paige was flying through the air, and she hit the attic wall with an audible slam.

"Naughty, naughty, witch!" Maxen shook his index finger at her like a parent who had just caught their toddler sneaking into the cookie jar. "You should watch your language in front of a child."

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted, dashing for sister's immobile body and kneeling beside her. "Paige? Paige?" Phoebe pulled Paige's head into her lap and stroked her hair away from the younger woman's face.

"I will be taking that, thank you." And suddenly Peyton was ripped from Prue's arms and sailing through the air to Maxen. "My master will be so pleased." And Maxen shimmered away, leaving chaos in his wake.

"Peyton!" Prue cried out, falling to her knees.

Piper came down beside her and attempted to console her. "Shh, Prue, it's okay, we'll get her back. We'll get her back."

"No, it's not okay. I lost her again!" For a few seconds there was silence in the attic of the Halliwell manor. Two pairs of sisters sat there in agony. The youngest had been taken and the second youngest was barely alive, draped stilly across Phoebe's lap. Prue was right, Piper thought. It wasn't okay. Then the silence disappeared and Prue was screaming her baby sister's name again. "Peyton! Peyton!" Piper shuddered at the painful sound.

A/N: Only one chapter left, folks! As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	14. The End

Prue awoke with a startle. "Peyton!" she gasped. "Peyton!"

Piper took eyes off the road just for a second to glance in Prue's direction. "Prue? Are you ok?"

Prue didn't respond, she just looked in the backseat to check that her youngest sister was in the backseat. "Where's Peyton?" she asked her sisters. "Where is she?"

Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other in the backseat. "Piper?" Paige asked, looking slightly terrified.

"I don't know, honey," Piper replied, still glancing back and forth between Prue and the road. "Prue what is wrong with you? Who is Peyton?"

"Our baby sister," Prue replied, looking at Piper as if she were the crazy one.

"Paige is our baby sister, Prue," Piper said.

"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe asked in the smallest voice her sisters had ever heard her use.

"No! I just want to know where Peyton is!"

"Well, we don't know WHO Peyton is!" Piper finally shouted, exasperated. "Look, we're almost home, and then you can ask Grams all about this Peyton girl."

"Grams?" Prue questioned softly. "Grams is alive?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"No!"

"I think you just had a nightmare," Paige suggested.

"No, I did not have a freaking nightmare!" Prue screamed. "It was real!" Paige visibly flinched at Prue's raised voice. "He took her, Piper! The demon took her!"

Piper shot Prue a look of caution. The two youngest Halliwell sisters did not know they were witches and this was not how they should find out. "I think that's enough, Prue. We're almost home and then you can talk to Grams. But until then, just calm down, you're scaring Phoebe and Paige."

Usually Phoebe, and often Paige, would argue against being treated or talked about like children, but in this case, Piper was correct. They were afraid of the way their responsible, mature big sister was acting and the things she was talking about.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Prue fumed. "My sister is missing!"

"Look, you can't do anything about it from the car, so chill out. Look, we're turning onto Prescott."

As soon as Piper turned the car into the driveway, Prue leapt out and dashed for the front door. Piper let out a sigh of relief as she confirmed that Grams' car was indeed in the driveway. She looked back to make sure Phoebe and Paige were following behind her. Piper was worried; it wasn't like Prue to act so crazily. As her younger sisters came up beside her, Piper threw an arm over each of their shoulders and led them inside.

Prue was wandering around the first floor searching for her grandmother. "Grams!" she shouted. "Grams!"

Grams appeared on the landing of the stairs. "Good gracious, child! What is wrong?" She surveyed the scene and after finding all four of her granddaughters in good health turned back to Prue with her arms crossed and hip cocked. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"They said Peyton isn't real!"

"What? Prudence, sit down and explain to me what is going on."

With a noise of exasperation Prue threw herself down on the sitting room couch. Grams took her time joining Prue and waved Piper along discreetly. It took Piper a second to recognize that Grams wanted her to escort the younger girls out of the room and then return to the sitting room alone.

"Paige, Phoebe, why don't I make you a girls a quick snack and you can take it outside and eat it?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "We're not five, Piper. If you want us to leave, just tell us."

"Okay, leave!" said Prue.

"Prudence, calm down and speak nicely to your sisters."

"Will everyone please stop telling me to calm down!" Prue shouted.

"Ooookay," said Phoebe, grabbing Paige's shoulder and guiding her out of the sitting room. "Let's get out of here."

"That was easy," Piper shrugged, sitting down behind Prue, who was facing towards Grams.

Prue ignored her and began her rant. "I need to know what happened to Peyton! The demons took her and we need to find her! I don't want to lose her again!"

"Who is this Peyton?" Penny asked patiently.

"Our sister! The fifth Halliwell!"

Grams paled considerably. "You dreamed about a fifth sister?"

"No, it was too real to be a dream! She's real!"

Grams didn't acknowledge that Prue had spoken. "You dreamed of the fifth sister? But that can't be right, you don't have the power of premonition?"

"I don't like where this is going," Piper said, shaking her head and resting her forehead in her hands.

"Premonition?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"The power to see the future," Grams explained.

"I know what a premonition is."

"Well, it's supposed to be the third sister's power. Only Phoebe should have premonitions."

"So it is real? Just not right now?" Piper asked.

Grams shook her head. "The prophecy dictates that there will be five charmed ones. Five sisters, descendents of Melinda Warren. They are to be the most powerful witches in the world. It was supposed to be…is yet to be. We thought it was going to be you girls, but after Paige was born…well, your mother can't have more children."

"But she's not that old," Prue argued, unable to believe that the child she had imagined didn't and would never exist.

"It's not her age, dear," Grams explained. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "There was damage done during a demon attack."

"Oh," Prue said stunned.

"I never thought about that," Piper said.

"Yes, well." Grams brushed off her long skirt.

"So Peyton isn't real?" Prue asked.

"She could have been but she won't be."

"But I swear…I just feel like someone is missing."

"Your mother and I both do too, darling."

"So I'm going to feel like this for the rest of my life?"

"It will fade."

"How?"

"All dreams do, my dear."

"This one won't. And don't use that memory dust crap on me."

Grams just patted Prue's knee and stood up. "Your mother will be home in an hour. Dinner is at six, We're having spaghetti and meatballs." Grams left the room swiftly.

"How can she do that?" Prue said.

"Do what?" Piper asked.

"Go from the long lost sister who never existed to spaghetti and meatballs in two seconds flat."

Piper shrugged. "She's Grams. I'm going to go help her in the kitchen. Are you going to be okay?"

Prue nodded as Piper left her. She would have to learn to be okay. Prue hoped Grams was right, and eventually her sense of loss over the missing Halliwell sister would fade and she could continue to appreciate life with the three sisters she had. Prue just hoped.

**-End-**

A/N: Wow…long chapter (for me)! Hope you all enjoyed this story, please look for the sequel, coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
